RENACER
by psikachu
Summary: Estoy seguro que muchos de nosotros, los fanáticos de Naruto, más de una vez se perdio en sus sueños, de estar compartiendo la vida con los personajes de esta serie. Sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad única de convertir cualquier sueño, cualquier fantasía..
1. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son de Masashi Kishimoto,lo unico que me pertenece es la historia,y Maximus.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 1: El comienzo de una nueva aventura<strong>_

Saben, muchas veces uno cree que su vida tiene todo armado, que nada podría cambiar, pero sin embargo, el destino- o como quieran llamarlo- parece que nos tiene preparado un as bajo la manga, puede ser que de una simple vida, aburrida, monótona se puede transformar en algo maravilloso. Mi nombre – apodo- es Maximus, vivo en una ciudad mediamente grande, en el extremo sur del Continente Americano – Argentina-. Soy un joven común y corriente, no tengo nada en especial, tengo mi familia, aunque si bien soy un adulto, aún no me siguen tomando en cuenta acerca de mis gustos y decisiones, pero los amo profundamente con el alma. Tengo muy buenos amigos, que me escuchan y están cuando yo los necesito. Ya lo he discutido muchas veces con mi mejor amigo Serge, yo no me encontraba deseoso de estar allí, que no sentía que allí perteneciera, que necesitaba encontrar mi lugar, donde pudiera ser mi "yo" auténtico, y no una persona mas, que debe fingir ser feliz para no molestar a los demás. Pero ni los más locos y atrevidos sueños, me hubiese imaginado todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

No hace mucho tiempo, todavía lo recuerdo, cuando me hice fanático una serie llamada Naruto. Me encanta, además de las escenas de acción, los combates, y las estrategias, me gusta las enseñanzas que subliminalmente deja esa serie, la amistad, el compañerismo, _el nunca rendirse_. Naruto me ha enseñado muchos valores que siempre intento aplicar, pero nunca pensé que mi vida comenzaría a cambiar a partir de ahora…

Era un momento en la tarde, mientras seguía mi rutina normal de un fin de semana, mirando mails, viendo uno que otro video en la red, cuando una publicidad llamó mi atención " Sientes que tu vida no es lo que deseas… presiona aquí… y que la aventura comience", sin prestarle mayor atención… presioné –estaba muy aburrido – vi que era un estúpido comercial, no tenia nada de interesante, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que los minutos se hacían horas que lentamente iba perdiendo mi fuerza, mi conciencia. Alcance a llegar a mi cama para intentar dormir, sin saber que lo que sería un sueño seria mi nuevo ser.

Cuando desperté, me sentía extraño, como si no fuese yo mismo, como que si algo hubiese cambiado. Me encontraba en un bosque extraño, el cual no conocía. De repente, volví a perder mis fuerzas, pero fui socorrido por varias sombras que conocía, pero desconocía a la vez.

Cuando desperté, vi a mis salvadores, sin embargo cuando vi sus rostros, creí que era una ilusión, mis ojos me estaban engañando, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-¡Hola! Veo que despertaste, no es un buen lugar para andar echándose siestas…

Era un joven peligris plateado, con pelos como escoba, una máscara color azul y una badana que cubría unos de sus ojos, efectivamente no me podía equivocar… a quien estaba viendo era a Kakashi Hatake -Sharingan Kakashi-

-Es que… no se en donde me encuentro… * respondí cuando pude salir de mi trance*

- Mi nombre es Kakashi, de Konoha… ¿tu quien eres?

- *Debo pensar en un nombre rápido… antes de meterme en problemas* Soy Maximus… Kohaku Maximus… * que idiota soy como voy a poner mi nombre como apellido* ¿En donde estoy?

-Mucho gusto, Kohaku, Estas a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, cerca del bosque… tuviste suerte que te encontré porque estuviste a punto de ser comido por unos lobos hambrientos…

-¿Que cosa? –Respondí- ¿Estoy en Konoha? *Inner: como demonios llegué hasta aquí… si yo estaba en mi cama tranquilo… y ahora resulta que estoy en el mundo Naruto… No entiendo, pero debo seguir la corriente para poder sobrevivir…*

-Veo que estas muy lastimado… ¿Que haces solo por aquí? – Pregunto Kakashi- ¿De donde eres?

-* ¿Y ahora que hago?... Es un shinobi, después de todo… no puedo mentirle sin que se de cuenta* La verdad que no tengo idea que hago aquí, no lo recuerdo… Estoy muy confundido…

-De acuerdo… Kohaku, Iremos al Hospital a que te revisen, y le informaré de tu "problemita" al Hokage, ¡Vámonos!...

Kakashi me tomo del hombro y empezamos a saltar por los árboles… misteriosamente podía deslizarme por ellos como si nada… como si estuviese caminando… definitivamente no era yo….

Sin pasar mucho tiempo, diviso al horizonte un muro rojo, con una entrada con puertas verdes… ¡Estaba llegando a Konoha! Esto es increíble, pensé que no se podría volver más extraño… ahora puedo leer japonés… esto se esta llevando la escala 11 en mi raro-metro… a mi siempre me pasan cosas extrañas en mi vida… pero esto es demasiado…

-Buenos días Kakashi-sempai, veo que tienes un nuevo compañero – dijo el guardia- pudiste completar tu misión

-Si – respondió Kakashi- pero me encontré con este nuevo amiguito amnésico en el bosque, y lo traje preventivamente a Konoha para que lo curen -*Inner: seguramente me van a investigar pensé *

-Ok, Kakashi-sempai, lo dejo en tus manos

En el hospital de Konoha me revisaron hasta por debajo de las orejas, con unas inscripciones raras – siendo fans de Naruto, tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando- Pasé la noche en el hospital, tratando se pensar como llegue aquí… y porque estoy aquí, y de algo estoy seguro, debe haber un motivo por el cual viajé a otra dimensión.

Al otro día, Kakashi me viene a buscar, ya que el Hokage quería hablar conmigo

-¡Hola! Kohaku, perdona que te dejé tanto tiempo solo… es que…

-Si si, ya se, - respondió adelantándose – Te perdiste en el camino de la vida… supongo

- ¡Es verdad! , pero ¿como sabes lo que iba a decir? Bueno eso no importa, los médicos dijeron que lo tuyo fue solo un golpe, que estas 100% sano. Puedes irte…

- Ah! Una cosa… el Hokage quiere hablar contigo… ¡Debemos ir a verlo!... aunque te sugiero que en el camino intentes recordar algo de ti… mira que el Hokage hoy se encuentra de pésimo humor por algunos hechos que han ocurrido… Si no quieres morir… te sugiero que lo intentes… en serio…

- Ok… Kakashi-sens… * Uh… q baka q soy… como le voy a decir sensei… sino me conoce… si sigo así con esos descuidos me voy a meter en serios líos… si el hokage tiene mal humor significa que… Tsunade-sama… es el hokage…* digo… Kakashi-san, estoy listo para irnos cuando quieras!

- ¡Ok vámonos!...

Mientras íbamos hacia la mansión hokage, me di cuenta de que poseía muchas habilidades que podía utilizar, aunque vaya uno a saber como las adquirí, podía saltar de un edificio a otro, vi que tenia un porta kunai y porta shuriken, definitivamente ¡soy un shinobi en este mundo!.

Mientras esperaba que Kakashi diera su informe de su misión, observé que había un espejo colgado, y la curiosidad me mato… y me puse a observarme como era ese "yo" en este mundo, Quedé anonadado… tenia el cuerpo de un niño de unos 12 o 13 años, estaba vestido con un conjunto beige con el kanji de fuego y pantalón a media pierna con sandalias ninjas, era delgado, fibroso, pelo rojo y lacio hasta los hombros y ojos verdes… Estaba muy sorprendido… no podía creer lo que veía en aquel espejo… Realmente había renacido.

* * *

><p>Bueh... este es el primer cap de esta historia,voy a subir 1 por semana ^^... espero que haya sido de su agrado... Espero comentarios y críticas constructivas... después de todo... es mi primer fic. Sayonara!<p> 


	2. El comienzo de una vida shinobi

Este es la conti de esta historia... A partir de ahora comienza la verdadera acción... He aqui el cap 2...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 2: El comienzo de una vida shinobi<strong>_

_**Kohaku se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, al lado de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, se veía que había un gran alboroto, pero las voces nítidas se me hacían familiares… Kakashi tenía problemas… Supuse que a Tsunade-sama no le hacía gracia que Kakashi trajera un extranjero a la aldea, que era extraño que el Ninja copia se hubiese confiado, pero alegaba que presentía que mi llegada era algo importante para la aldea.**_

_**Habrán pasado un buen rato… yo me estaba durmiendo contra la pared, aprovechando la oportunidad para pensar que le diría a la Hokage, como explicar todo lo que había sucedido, cuando él mismo no entendía, cuando, de repente, una pelinegra vestida con un kimono azul se acerca a mi… yo la conocía… era Shizune la discípula de Tsunade-sama.**_

_**Tú eres Kohaku – le pregunto-**_

_**¡Hai! – Respondí- *Inner Kohaku: Que gracioso… ahora estoy hablando como ellos… ji ji ji***_

_**-Puedes pasar, la Hokage te recibirá ahora…**_

_**-Gracias Shizune-san…**_

_**- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -Pregunto la pelinegra-**_

_**-Es que… * Inner Kohaku: mas baka… no puedo ser… debo controlar mis nervios y dejar de actuar como si conozco a esta gente… o Tsunade me va a asesinar…* tienes cara de Shizune… ja ja ja…no lo se, solo adivine… - respondió con una sonrisa y una gotita tipo anime…**_

_**Entre a la oficina y vi a la rubia ojos café… es exactamente como lo había visto en el manga, en un costado se veía que había un par de ANBU, y Kakashi. Al lado de Kohaku se encontraba Shizune.**_

_**Estaba decidido, él no podía estirar mas la mentira, además… la mentira no es su fuerte… debía decir la verdad aunque no me creyeran, era eso… o terminar en la cárcel de Konoha, a sabiendas que no iba a poder cumplir con mi destino, el cual todavía desconozco, pero debo extremar cuidado en los detalles que digo porque podría cambiar la historia….**_

_**-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, o mejor dicho Godaime Hokage… - Saludó con mucho respeto- Se que me mando a llamar y me puedo hacer una idea de por que… -dice el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia tipo japonés-**_

_**-Hmp… es como decías Kakashi, este chico de alguna forma nos conoce, sabe mucho de nosotros por lo visto -dijo Tsunade-**_

_**-Es cierto Tsunade – baachan, perdón… Tsunade-sama, es que… la costumbre no se me quita…**_

_**En eso, veo que con una vena en la cabeza, se ve que le molesto demasiado, y de repente estaba a punto de pegarme con todas sus fuerzas, pero misteriosamente pude esquivar y repeler sus ataques. Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos de mis habilidades. ¡Pudo defenderse contra uno de los Sannin de Konoha!, ¡Hasta él estaba perplejo! Sin embargo, no salió ileso… la fuerza de la Godaime era legendaria… le acalambro los brazos y las piernas.**_

_**-Le ruego que me disculpe, Tsunade-sama, no quise faltarle el respeto. Es verdad, yo conozco a muchos en esta aldea, pero todo lo que se tiene una razón, y espero que no crea quiero nada malo contra nuestra aldea.**_

_**- ¿Nuestra? – Dice Shizune - ¿Acaso eres de aquí? Porque no existen registros tuyos.**_

_**-No, no vivo aquí, -responde el chico desconocido- en realidad no se donde vivo aún, todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero les diré todo lo que sé…**_

_**En realidad,-explica con mucha seriedad- no pertenezco a este mundo, vengo de otra dimensión… sin embargo no recuerdo nada de la vida en aquel lugar – si lo recordaba, pero quería evitar que me preguntaran cosas de su futuro… temía que podría suceder si les contaba todo acerca de ellos- pero de alguna extraña forma se quienes son uds.**_

_**Todos en la sala, quedaron atónitos… no sabían que responder, sin embargo Tsunade fríamente respondió**_

_**-Es normal que te suceda eso Kohaku, es sabido que todos los integrantes de Clan Maximus, además de sus grandes habilidades shinobi, tan poderosos como el Clan Uchiha, tienen el poder de leer las mentes, y el gekkei kenkai Prediction, y ocasionalmente sufren de amnesia, debido a la gran cantidad de información que maneja sus cerebros, y como medio de autodefensa, ello provoca que se borren todos sus recuerdos haciéndoles entrar en duda, incluso de su propia existencia en este mundo. Pero no te preocupes, es algo transitorio, lentamente recuperarás tus recuerdos- dijo con suma autoridad la Hokage.**_

_**Él quedó atónito, realmente pertenecía ahí,*Inner Kohaku: Encima ser tan fuerte y conocido como los Uchiha, eso si se llama suerte…*empezó a comprender porque tenia ese sentimiento de falta de pertenencia a su mundo, y comenzaba a tener extraños recuerdos de una infancia, de los entrenamientos, poco a poco, de su asistencia a la academia, sabía que no era cierto, pero por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer era escuchar a la baa-chan.**_

_**-Tus habilidades son extraordinarias, incluso para un chuunin, según he escuchado – dijo Kakashi-, podríamos utilizarlo en mi equipo, que con los recientes acontecimientos, vendría muy bien para el equipo 7, aunque salga de la típica formación de 4 integrantes.**_

_**- Pero yo ni siquiera soy un genin, aún – respondió, aunque su anhelo era entrar en ese equipo, porque podría convivir con sus héroes-**_

_**- Haremos lo siguiente, estarás bajo prueba en el siguiente entrenamiento del equipo 7, si los resultados son como los esperamos, serás asignado permanentemente a ese equipo.**_

_**- Entendido Tsunade-baachan…**_

_**-¡Que no me digas así! Hmp…presiento que será igual de molesto que Naruto**_

_**- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – Preguntó**_

_**- Si, ¿porque? – Dijo una molesta Tsunade**_

_**- No, por nada. Por cierto… Kakashi-sensei, ¿a que hora es el entrenamiento?**_

_**- 4:00 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento Nº2, y ve sin desayunar.**_

_**- Entendido. Kakashi-sensei. Entonces me retiro. Ah… una pregunta más… ¿donde queda mi casa?**_

_**Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso yo, estaba muy feliz, había comenzado una nueva aventura…**_


	3. ¡El entrenamiento comienza!

Cap 3: ¡El entrenamiento comienza!

Era muy tarde en la noche, y él no podía pegar un ojo con todo lo que había sucedido, había resultado de ser un extraño que pasa desapercibido en su mundo, a ser un shinobi muy reconocido, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Se sentó en la ventana, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, contemplando la belleza del lugar, y podía observar desde aquella ventana, el monte hokage, que con la luz de la luna que hacía todo un espectáculo para una postal… y él sin su cámara.

Ya había preparado su desayuno, que gracias al manga, sabía de que se trataba más o menos el entrenamiento, estaba casi seguro de que sería el de cascabeles. Kakashi le regalo un equipo ninja, ya que como estaba desmemoriado, no sabia si tenia dinero, aunque el tacaño me dijo que se lo tenia que devolver con lo que cobrara en la próxima misión por que era un préstamo con intereses…

En fin, mientras me ponía a contemplar la vastedad del universo, sonó el despertador, eran las 3:00, quería ir unos momentos antes, quería saber antes de luchar contra un jounin, cuales eran mis habilidades *Inner Kohaku: ya me estoy creyendo un shinobi de verdad… jajajaja*. Se vistió, tomo su desayuno, se equipó y salió hacia la aventura.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento, descubrió que no era tiempo perdido leer el manga, había aprendido muchas tácticas ninjas, técnicas, etc. Etc. Estaba ansioso por ponerlas en práctica, sabía que lo iban a apalear… pero como dice el dicho… sino duele, no sirve…

Pasó largo rato, y comenzaron a llegar los miembros del equipo 7, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Él no lo podía creer, eran tal cual lo había imaginado y como veía en el manga, Sasuke, luciendo el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, Sakura, persiguiendo a Sasuke con los ojitos como corazones… Sasuke… es tan cool… Naruto baka… era todo lo que se escuchaba, y Naruto peleando con Sasuke… Mientras tanto, él permanecía alejado, disfrutando la escena graciosa que eran esos tres.

-Oye Sasuke, quien demonios es ese sujeto – dice Naruto-

-Dobe, no me digas que recién te percataste de él, eres un mediocre –dice Sasuke- El estaba aquí antes de que llegáramos, no parece la gran cosa… quizás hasta tú puedas vencerlo, Naruto.

-Oh… Sasuke esta tan cool, eres increíble *Inner Sakura: Yo también recién me percaté de él, soy igual que Naruto Shannaro!-

- Sasuke-teme… En este entrenamiento voy a limpiar el piso con ese sujeto y contigo al mismo tiempo… es una promesa dattebayo!…

-¿Serás capaz de cumplirla, Naruto? – Le dijo el pelirrojo- espero que sea así, porque sino no cumplirías con tu nindo… ¿no es cierto? Tu no te retractas ni retiras tu palabra, ese es tu nindo, tu camino ninja…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres un brujo? – Naruto con cara de asustado-

- Solo lo sé – le dijo el joven misterioso… se quería hacer el importante… además es gracioso hacerlo enojar a Naruto- no es algo que te incumba…

- Ya verás… como quieras que te llames… voy ha hacerte pedazos… Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!

No podía creerlo… estaba en medio de una pelea con Naruto… esto se pone interesante…

-Te sugiero que te calmes… no deseo pelear contigo, aún, guarda tus energías para cuando llegue Kakashi-sensei y comencemos el entrenamiento… -dijo el joven pelirrojo-

- Kakashi… sensei… dijiste… entonces tú eres… -intenta decir el rubio-

En eso interviene Sakura y le pega en la cabeza a Naruto, haciendo que los clones desaparezcan – Naruto si serás baka… por tu culpa nos meteremos en problemas con Kakashi-sensei…

El no podía dejar de observar a Sasuke… tenia un mal presentimiento, pero deseaba mucho experimentar una lucha con el último del clan Uchiha… además según como iban transcurriendo los hechos… se estaba ubicando en que momento en la historia se encuentra…

Sin darnos cuentas… 2 hs mas tarde aparece Kakashi-sensei… de una nube de humo… como si nada hubiese pasado…

-¡Hola chicos! Veo que están haciendo sociales con el nuevo chico… Disculpen la demora… lo que pasa que vi a un ancianito, que quería cruzar la calle…

- Y tuvo que ayudarlo… verdad, sensei… -respondió, tratando de parecer serio…* Inner Kohaku: me encantan las excusas de Kakashi… me hacen reír mucho…*

- Otra vez, estas en lo cierto Kohaku… -responde desairado el peliplata-

- Es una bruta mentira –dicen Sakura y Naruto al unísono- pero ya te acostumbrarás…

- No es necesario, se quien es el sensei… -dice con una gran sonrisa el Maximus-

Se hizo un silencio… y como de costumbre Sasuke se encuentra alejado del mundo, como si no le importara los demás…

- El es Maximus Kohaku, por pedido de Tsunade-sama, participará en el entrenamiento de hoy, que del resultado de hoy depende de su destino como shinobi… -dijo Kakashi muy serio-

- Mucho Gusto… encantado de conocerlos – salude haciendo reverencia japonesa- Uzumaki, Naruto, Haruno, Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, espero que podamos terminar el día de hoy… todos enteros…

-Chicos… le explicaré en que consiste el entrenamiento de hoy… -mostrando los cascabeles- a diferencia del examen genin, yo no seré quien porte los cascabeles… sino que deberán quitárselo a Kohaku… espero que no sean amables con él y que vayan con la intención de matarlo.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿A mi? – dije sorprendido y molesto Kohaku, pero no podía esconder la emoción de pelear contra los jóvenes genin- Bueno, ni modo… por lo menos seré capaz de ver el poder de un Uchiha…

- Hmp… no será necesario… por que terminará antes de que te des cuenta… -dice Sasuke-

- Como dije… voy a patearte el trasero hasta que me canse… -dice Naruto, haciendo posición de manos- Tajuu kag…

Rápidamente lo detuvo… antes de que terminara de moldear chakra… él mismo estaba sorprendido… pero lo estaba disfrutando…

-Será que no puedes esperar hasta que el sensei de la señal de que empiecen… ya veo por que tienes el apodo del ninja Nº1 Hiperactivo y cabeza hueca…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de la velocidad que tenia… incluso Kakashi-sensei…

-¡Comiencen! –dice el sensei-

Todos desaparecieron a esconderse y desaparecer su presencia… pero…

-Hmp… interesante… -dijo el pelirrojo- pero parece que alguien no supo que hacer

- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto… el próximo Hokage… quien va a trapear contigo el piso, dattebayo…

Se sabía cual era su intención, lo había visto en los primeros capítulos de la serie, realmente no quería humillarlo… pero la tentación me pudo… Naruto comenzó a atacar, pero fácilmente pudo esquivarlo, se ubico detrás de él…

-Creo que ya te lo dijo el sensei… un shinobi nunca le da la espalda a su oponente… -haciendo la posición de "tora" Hidden Taijutsu ougi…

En eso aparece Sasuke, aprovechando el descuido por jugar con Naruto, haciendo rápidamente posiciones de manos

-Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, dobe. Katon: Housenka no jutsu- rápidas bolas de fuego fueron hacia donde estaba Naruto… pero solamente una iba en dirección a donde estaba el pelirrojo, inminente era el golpe… pero… una cortina de humo se formó…

-Kawamiri no jutsu, verdad Sasuke… -dijo presuntuosamente el rubio-

Sin embargo, las otras bolas de fuego impactaron en un árbol, apareció una imagen mía toda quemada por las llamas, pero… otra cortina de humo… y mi cuerpo desapareció

-Si, dobe. y bunshin no jutsu. –responde el peliemo-

- Te equivocas, Sasuke – dije- Kage bunshin no jutsu en realidad… y veo que no son tan tontos para caer dos veces en las tretas de Kakashi-sensei, pero el fuego se combate con fuego… Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Sasuke sin sorprenderse, esquiva la bola de fuego, lanza unos kunais los que le pegan al suelo, haciéndose un hoyo q pude esquivar, pero me esperaba una red de hilos ninjas que indefectiblemente no podía eludir…

-Katon: Ryuka no jutsu, haciendo que los hilos se prendieran fuego sobre el pelirrojo… ¿O no?...

- No te cansas del mismo truco… baka… Descubrió que era otro kage bunshin

- Para nada… Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu – pero antes de que el Kohaku pudiera enterrar a Sasuke en el suelo, Sakura con un Kunai con un sello explosivo hizo deshacer ese jutsu, pero cuando él estaba retrocediendo… Sakura empieza a atacar con golpes y patadas hasta que…

-¡Ahora Naruto!

Una increíble concentración de chakra se sentía en el aire… Dos Narutos estaban formando una gran bola de chakra… él sabía cual era esa técnica… y es su favorita…

-Baka, toma esto RASENGAN!

No podía esquivarlo, venia mucho más rápido de lo que nunca pudo imaginar, no tenia tiempo de canalizar chakra, y lo indefectible… le dio de lleno en el cuerpo… ¿su cuerpo?... Para nada… era otro kage bunshin… Por suerte es un fanático de las estrategias, pero no esperaba que sus héroes fueran tan buenos… demasiados para él… por suerte se le dio por no usar su cuerpo… y fue ha hablar con Kakashi-sensei…

-Kakashi-sensei, estos chicos son muy buenos, demasiado para mi, no creo poder aguantar mucho de este modo y se cual son las consecuencias del trato que hice con Tsunade- baachan.

Flash Back-

-Ah, antes de que te vayas Kohaku – dice Tsunade- recuerda que si fallas en esta misión, si repruebas el examen de Kakashi, no volverás a la academia, sino que serás expulsado de la aldea y considerado un ninja renegado de rango S.

-¿Porque? Tsunade baa-chan, soy una persona que ama a nuestra aldea, no tiene sentido que sea expulsado. –responde un sorprendido Kohaku-

- Es muy simple, nuestra aldea tiene muchos secretos relacionados con ese equipo, que no pertenezcas a él significa que puedes divulgar sus habilidades, haciendo vulnerable a nuestra aldea… es por eso que debes ser expulsado y exterminado… Kohaku-kun –dice con mucha frialdad la Hokage-

- Eres injusta, pero si es el modo de trabajar de la Godaime, lo acepto, pasaré el exámen genin, lo prometo… yo no me retracto de mis palabras… y protegeré a los que amo… a la aldea de Konoha…porque ese es mi nindo…

-Déjate de palabrerías… y vete a prepararte… que mañana será un día largo para ti. –dice la pelidorada voluptuosa-

- ¡Adiós! ¡Baa-chan!..

- ¡Kohakuuuuu..!

Fin de Flash back-

-Es por eso que te pido que me des una pista para poder pasar el examen, no creo que sea el derrotar a esos genin, debe haber algo mas…

- Es verdad- dice el peligris- Tsunade-sama, me dijo que ellos también están a prueba, que si ellos fallan, tendrán el mismo destino… ser shinobis renegados de Rango S

-¡¿Queee? Si ellos fallan serán desterrados… Es imposible… a la baa-chan se le tiene que haber zafado un tornillo… ¿Ellos lo saben por lo menos?

-No. Ellos desconocen su destino… y espero que guardes el secreto, porque si llego a ver que te dejas ganar… no importa que ganen, serán desterrados de igual forma… -replica Kakashi con cara sádica-

* Inner Kohaku: No puede ser… se perfectamente lo que oculta Naruto, y se que cierta personita irá tras Sasuke, y Sakura no sobreviviría a una persecución de los ANBU, no puedo permitir que les pase algo… podría cambiar toda la historia por mi culpa… debo hacer algo… ¿pero que?*

- De acuerdo, sensei… haré mi mejor esfuerzo…

En el campo de batalla

-Naruto, baka… eres tan lento, y tu Sakura… eres una kunoichi, como no te das cuenta que era un bunshin… ambos son patéticos… - Dice un furioso Sasuke ante la falla de sus compañeros.

- Cállate imbécil… que si no fuese por Sakura, Kohaku te hubiese aplastado –dice el rubio-

-Cierra la boca, Naruto… Recuerda lo que nos enseño Kakashi-sensei… trabajo en equipo… Además, con pelear no ganamos nada, debemos trabajar juntos… como amigos… como verdaderos shinobis de Konoha… -dice seriamente la ojijade-

-Mmm… que lindas palabras Sakura… casi me hacen llorar, -dice sarcásticamente el chico Maximus- lástima que a esos par de bakas le entra por un oído y les sale por el otro… es fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil de hacerlo. La verdad que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar y se ve que no tienen lo que se necesita para sobrevivir, así que vamos a terminar con esto…

-¡Estúpido! Como te atreves a burlarte de Sakura-chan –dice un enfurecido Naruto- a mi me puedes decir lo que quieras, incluso soporto que digas verdades sobre Sasuke, pero no te atrevas ha hacerle daño a Sakura-chan, ni siquiera en sus sentimientos… ¡juro que me las vas a pagar…. datebayyo!

-Hmp… Dobe – dice un indiferente Sasuke-

-Muchas palabras y poca acción… si quieres atraparme… esfuérzate… Naruto –kun –dice burlonamente el pelirrojo-

Todos se retiran de donde estaban… y se internan en el bosque. Kakashi los sigue.

-*Inner: Que raro que Kakashi-sensei, nos siga tan de lejos, además no esta utilizando su Sharingan para observar mi mi desempeño de chakra… a esta distancia podría ser poco visible si yo hiciera trampa en cambiar mi objetivo… Es Kakashi-sensei, no sería tan descuidado… Un minuto… ¡Ya entiendo!, Pero debo comprobar algo…*

-Oigan… ese tipo se esta deteniendo – dice el rubio-

- Algo trama, seguramente – Dice la pelirrosa-

-Se detuvo... definitivamente algo trama…. -Dice el Uchiha-

- Me importa un comino lo que trame este sujeto… aquí se termina su arrogancia… - dice el rubio-

-Mmm… este es un muy buen lugar… estoy casi seguro –dice el pelirrojo-

- Un muy buen lugar… ¿para que?… -dicen los tres genin al unísono-

- ¡Para derrotarlos! –dice Kohaku con mucha seguridad a aquellos que lo perseguían-

El shinobi pelirrojo, comenzó a realizar unos sellos – Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Dos clones aparecieron junto al real, sus shurikens y se las lanzaron a los genin. Los tres pelirrojos, mientras se acercaban, a su vez… -Ninpou: Kage shuriken no jutsu. A su vez, el que estaba en el centro, realiza otros sellos, Katon: Housenka no jutsu!

-¿¡Que! ¿La técnica de Naruto, del Sandaime y mi técnica? que pretende… - dijo Sasuke-

Las shurikens se dirigían a los tres genin, envueltas en llamas, sin embargo por muy poco pudieron escapar, sin embargo, los tres pelirrojos se dirigían a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con cada uno de los genin, Los tres genin se habían separado, distanciados uno de los otros, cada uno con un Kohaku como oponente

- Sakura… Sakura… ahora no tienes a nadie que te defienda… ¿Qué harás?... pobre remedo de kunoichi…

- No necesito ni Sasuke-kun, ni a Naruto para deshacerme de una basura como tu…

-¡No me vencerás! –dice Naruto- no voy a perder con un baka como tú

- Eso es lo que tú crees… Naruto-kun -dice el pelirrojo-

- Así que es eso lo que pretendías… luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… para evitar estrategias de equipo… Grave error – Dice Sasuke-

- Crees que no se sobre tu döjutsu… Demuestra que mereces el apellido Uchiha… -dice el pelirrojo-

-SHARINGAN, grita el pelinegro…

Comienza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos están igualados en velocidad y taijutsu –

*Inner: bien hecho Sasuke, realmente eres un descendiente del clan Uchiha… comienza a copiar mi taijutsu, igualar e adelantarse, no temas… usa tu técnica…*

- Nada mal, para un mediocre… -dice el pelirrojo-, aunque no te comparas… con quien tu sabes…

- Miserable, no se como conoces esa historia, tampoco me interesa, pero como te atreves a compararme con él – Sasuke enloquece y comienza ha realizar sellos a gran velocidad… su chakra se esta volviendo visible… es eléctrico… es…

- ¡Muere!... ¡CHIDORI! –la expresión de Sasuke expresaba enfado con mezcla de locura-

Rápidamente es golpeado por un estallido ensordecedor y el pelirrojo… desaparece… y en su lugar encuentra un cascabel. Recobra la cordura y se dirige a donde están sus compañeros.

-Hey Naruto-kun… ¿cuando te pondrás serio?, si sigues así… Sasuke te va a aplastar…ni siquiera le llegaras a los talones… -se burla el pelirrojo-

- Cuando termine contigo, ajustaré cuentas con Sasuke, pero primero… t aplastare… -dice el rubio-

*Inner: Vamos Naruto… muéstrame de que estas hecho, se que no eres débil… se nunca te rendirás y que acabarás conmigo… eso prometiste… y se que lo cumplirás*

- A ver… hasta ahora solamente habladurías, no haz hecho nada…. –dice el chico Maximus-

- Mira este nada… Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu! –dice el rubio pelicrespados-

Mil Narutos rodean al pelirrojo, y comienzan a atacarlo, pobremente puede defenderse… le quedaba muy poco chakra… en ese momento el pelirrojo es arrojado al aire, pero comienza a realizar sellos.

-Futton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken (Estilo de Viento: Hoz de viento cortante)– grita el pelirrojo-… sin percatarse que todos los clones son eliminados, y los árboles cortados como con una fina y muy filosa navaja… Pero no se encuentra el real, mientras iba cayendo…

- U-zu-ma- ki- Naruto nissen rendan- Mil golpes atacan Kohaku, derribándolo, pero eso no es todo, por detrás, se encontraban dos Narutos preparando nuevamente la técnica del Yondaime, pero Kohaku estaba muy débil para esquivar

- Comete este nada… ¡RASENGAN!

El rasengan de Naruto golpeó de lleno el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero había resultado ser un kage bunshin, y en su lugar se encontraba el 2º cascabel

Ambos Genin regresaban para ayudar a su compañera kunoichi, que la estaba pasando mal…

-Ves, Sakura… todo el mundo te odia… solo puedes ver las espalda de tus amigos y compañeros… tanto que amas a Sasuke, tu rival, la bella Ino, se queda con el… ahora conocerás lo que es la soledad… -se escucha una voz a lo lejos… era de Kohaku-

Sakura había caído en un Genjutsu, estaba a punto de enloquecer… pero muy en el fondo escuchaba una tenue voz que decía

- Sakura… no lo escuches eres una estupenda shinobi… se que puedes vencerlo

- ¿Naruto? – dice Sakura-

- Sakura… eres mejor que esto… se que te preocupas por nosotros, pero despeja este genjutsu… no puedes ser tan llorona…

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Inner Sakura: No dejaré que me venzas… quizás no sea tan buena en el ninjutsu como ellos… pero se que puedo caminar a la par de ellos… no necesito que nadie me defienda… soy HARUNO SAKURA…

En eso aparece una super Sakura, golpeando al pelirrojo aplastándolo como si fuese una mosca

-Kai- Grita Sakura… y el Genjutsu desaparece

* Inner Kohaku: Bien hecho Sakura… sabia que podrías darme el golpe de gracia… mi misión esta completa…*

El pelirrojo apenas puede mantenerse en pie… estaba totalmente agotado, su chakra estaba casi en cero, comenzaba a escupir sangre por la pelea con los dos genin, estaba de rodillas, en eso ve el 3º cascabel, q cae de su mano, cae cerca de los pies de Sakura, El pelirrojo comienza a balbucear algunas palabras

-Discúlpenme, por favor, no quise ofenderlos, ni tampoco humillarlos, pero era mi misión, pero fallé. Debía pelear con ustedes con su máximo poder, debía agotar todo mi chakra… fue duro… son oponentes formidables… vale la pena convertirme en un shinobi renegado de rango S, por esta pelea… por haberlos salvado…

- ¿Un shinobi renegado? ¿Porque? –pregunta el rubio-

Cuando estaba por explicarles las razones, aparece Kakashi furioso…

-Kohaku… como te atreves a desobedecerme… pero…¡estas aprobado! Ya eres un genin de Konoha…Chicos, Gracias por colaborar con Kohaku –dice el sensei con su típica sonrisa-

-Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei –responde Kohaku con una media sonrisa-

-No entiendo nada – dice Naruto- explíquenos sensei

-Kakashi-sensei, creo que entendí la razón del examen. Por favor quiero explicarles a ellos yo mismo – dice el pelirrojo-

-Ah… con que escondiste un poco de chakra – dice el sensei-

- ¡Hai!i Kakashi-sensei… supuse bien entonces… lo guardaba para este momento… déjeme explicarles a mi – dijo Kohaku-

- Como saben, yo soy un shinobi que aparecí hace poco tiempo en las cercanías de Konoha, perdí mi memoria * Inner: hasta me la estoy creyendo… jajaja* pero lo único que se que pertenezco al Clan Maximus, nosotros tenemos muchas habilidades ninjas que no se limita al manejo de varios elementos… sino con un Gekke Kenkai y la habilidad de leer las mentes, sin embargo, debía pasar por un examen genin, como ustedes. Como seguramente, el sensei les dijo, las habilidades del ninjutsu, genjutsu, y taijutsu no es lo que define a un shinobi, sino que es el trabajo en equipo, el ayudar a sus compañeros, yo debía derrotarlo a ustedes, con la condición que si perdía, me convertiría en un ninja renegado de rango S.

-Entonces, ¿por que aprobaste? -pregunta Sakura-

- Al principio, mientras peleaban con mis clones, fui a hablar con el sensei para que me diera una pista del examen, sin embargo me dijo que si yo los derrotaba, era ustedes quienes se convertirían en ninjas de Rango S.

-¿¡Qué! – Dijeron los tres con cara de espanto-

-No se preocupen- dijo el chico rojizo- desaprobando, apruebo el examen… ninguno de nosotros se convertirá en renegado.

- Desaprobando, apruebas… No entiendo… -dijeron los genin-

Flashback-

- Es verdad- dice el peligris- Tsunade-sama, me dijo que ellos también están a prueba, que si ellos fallan, tendrán el mismo destino… ser shinobis renegados de Rango S

-¡¿Queee? Si ellos fallan serán desterrados… Es imposible… a la baa-chan se le tiene que haber safado un tornillo… ¿Ellos lo saben por lo menos?

-No. Ellos desconocen su destino… y espero que guardes el secreto, porque si llego a ver que te dejas ganar… no importa que ganen, serán desterrados de igual forma…

Fin del Flashback-

-Cuando Kakashi dijo eso, pensé… si me veía… además cuando nos internamos en el bosque supuse que me seguiría de cerca pero no, estaba muy lejos, y a pesar a eso no usó su Sharingan para evitar que yo lo engañe, , y un shinobi si hace eso, es por una muy buena razón, debía dejarlos ganar a uds. pero que me ganaran justamente… debía agotar todo mi chakra, y para eso debí hacerlos enfadar… y que pelearan con todo su poder, derrotándome con la 1/3 parte de mi poder destinando 2/3 parte de mi chakra en los clones. Intencionalmente deje vencerme… pero yo no podía permitir que uds. se convirtieran en shinobis renegados, ustedes son muy importante para mi, aunque no me crean yo soy así gracias a su ejemplo, y no me pidan que les explique la razón… debía proteger a mis amigos antes que mi misión… No quería ser algo peor que una escoria.

Flashback-

-En este mundo shinobi, aquel que desobedezca las reglas es considerado una escoria, pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos, es algo peor que una escoria- Dice Kakashi a sus estudiantes luego de aprobar su examen-

Fin del flashback-

-Y es por eso que te aprobé, Kohaku, aprendiste por ti mismo, la lección mas importante de un shinobi, además eres un gran estratega, y vaya que le hiciste pasar un mal rato a este trío de idiotas… -dice Kakashi… con una sonrisa sarcástica-

- Es cierto, y por favor, discúlpenme los tres por las barbaridades que les dije, tenia una buena razón... en especial a ti Sasuke, es lo único que encontré en tu mente, no tenía otra opción… ¡Estoy muy feliz por esta batalla!

-Esta vez te disculpo dobe… pero no te metas con mi mente nunca mas, porque te asesino… - dice Sasuke haciendo gala de su carácter y con una mirada parecida a las que hace Itachi-

Cuando termina de hablar, el pelirrojo se pierde el conocimiento, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pudo compartir un momento con aquellos a quien admiraba.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital, antes de que… -dice la pelirrosada-

-No se preocupen… solo esta agotado, esta fuera de peligro… pero hay que llevarlo para que descanse… -dice el sensei-

- Yo lo llevo, por lo que hizo, tiene que invitarme por lo menos un banquete de… Ramen.

El pelirrojo balbuceaba… Quiero ramen… quiero probar el ramen… repetidamente… cuando estaba bajando el sol… todos se dirigieron a su hogar, la aldea escondida entre las hojas…


End file.
